


十分钟淋浴

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled





	十分钟淋浴

在别墅二楼的走廊，恩奇都踮着脚回收钉在窗户之间的圣经书页。书页和铁钉事前被祝福过，它们构成结界，阻止吸血鬼和丧尸逃离。  
一个橄榄色皮肤的神父大声抱怨：“这味道来几次都受不了！吸血鬼已经把他们变成这样了，就不能保鲜吗？恩奇都神父，我恳请您笑出声。大多数不都是被您扯......算了，您今天为什么不好好用铳剑呢？”  
穿白祭衣的年轻人答道：“我在尝试寻找更高效的方法。”  
“上回您把铳剑全用光说了什么？啊，’我在尝试寻找更保险的方法’——要敷衍也请您换个句型。”  
恩奇都诚恳地弯着腰，在地板中央用粉笔画好白圈：“作为兵器，高效和保险都很重要，艾吉奥神父。”  
血溅在圣人的的白袍、面颊和发丝，让人想到彩绘玻璃上浴血的天使。他摘下被血浸透的手套，露出的双手带着另一副鲜红手套。  
艾吉奥盯着那双细巧的手，小声嘟哝：“您自己也可能被咬到啊，难道您不害怕吗？”  
昏暗中，一抹金色萤火虫似地划过艾吉奥背后。他叹息着，从口袋里摸出棉布手帕递给了恩奇都。  
“虽说’实行神罚的铳剑’就是十三科的信条，但是您也不必完全这样要求自己。洗洗去吧，主卧里有个浴室。手帕别还了。”

*  
恩奇都走进了浴室后锁上了门。金色微粒在门边聚拢成穿机车夹克的吉尔伽美什，他叠着长腿倚在干净的墙面上，等着神父率先开口。  
金黄。鲜红。象牙色。丰饶秋日的色彩。吉尔伽美什明明是徘徊于死河的亡灵，却给恩奇都留下了远比活人鲜烈的印象。  
“吉尔，帮我找找干净毛巾。”  
恩奇都轻快地说着，用手帕擦去镜面放射状的血痕，吸血鬼石榴色的眼睛露了出来。那双满是乖戾嘲讽的红眼睛灵敏地随着神父移动，好像狙击枪的激光准线。  
另一块象牙色的丝质手帕递到了恩奇都手边。  
“不用还了。”  
吸血鬼玩味地浅笑，抓起别人的手帕丢进大理石洗手台下的垃圾桶，“恩奇都哟，难道你不明白，那个杂种刚刚在可怜你吗？”  
神父不以为然的声音从水流中传出来：“他是个温柔的人，只是不了解我的本质罢了。话说回来，吉尔为什么老是偷看我工作？大主教阁下正挖空心思除掉你呢。”  
吉尔伽美什从神父瘦小的背后拢起丰沛的长发，慢条斯理道：“那个依靠你登上大主教之位的小丑？除非世上有第二个你，否则他手下的乌合之众再来十万，本王都不会放在眼里。”  
恩奇都从水流中挪开脑袋，把丝帕蒙在脸上。吸血鬼一瞥在双唇之间磨蹭的布料，蹙了眉头不由分说从恩奇都指间抽走它。  
金绿的眼睛穿过指缝朝他笑，“吉尔，你不是把手帕送给我了吗？”  
“恩奇都啊，你要明白，沾过热水的真丝已经是废料了。”曾为暴君的吸血鬼干脆地扔了丝巾，企图用奢靡的回应遮掩那一点点跳蚤似的醋意。每次被戳中遍布全身的醋点后，吸血鬼的反应都会让恩奇都开心得像肚子被挠了痒痒。他跳起来拥抱矜持的吸血鬼，把胸中愉快的震颤传递给他。  
沾有低等杂种脏血的祭衣。  
只有恩奇都被允许穿这种东西触碰他，看在脏布底下的纯洁肉体份上，他能容忍几秒钟。  
而被偏宠的神父得寸进尺地揪住暴君象牙色的两腮，让他露出两排惨白的牙齿：“smile，吉尔，smile。”  
“听听这轻浮的发音，你越发擅长招惹本王了（这时恩奇都舔了一下他的犬牙）……告诉外面的杂种，你要洗个澡。”  
暴君眯起猩红的双眸，放下他跨过血泊，拧开四脚浴缸的水龙头。热水带着蒸汽冲进雪白的浴缸。而恩奇都已经飞快踢掉了祭衣底下的裤子和鞋，啪嗒啪嗒走到门边上。他坐在浴缸边沿，鲜红的眼睛透过白雾像诱饵似地浮动。  
神父从门外缩回脑袋，使劲拉动诱饵之后让鱼竿弹到了吸血鬼脸上：“十分钟够吗？”  
回答他的是被一撕为二的祭衣。  
吉尔伽美什抱起他的爱人，抱起神为了制裁他而送到大地上的兵器。他们倒进浴缸，在热水中恩奇都的手脚缠住了暴君冷冰冰的身体，因兴奋顶出的獠牙刮弄过他的颈侧。  
吸血鬼的性和进食有着暧昧的联系。只要一不小心——一不小心獠牙顶破烫成粉红的肌肤，一不小心没能忍住从脆弱裸露的血管汲取琼浆的渴望，和吸血鬼同为男性的恩奇都会在堕落成门外的丧尸前被后颈中的圣钉从体内烧成灰烬。  
他们一向对危险的游戏乐此不疲。  
吉尔伽美什凶猛地亲吻他的下唇，反复咬破那片可怜的小地方再用舌尖刮走渗出来的血珠，灵巧的舌头刮弄敏感的软腭，让恩奇都像落到小孩手里的可怜糖盒一样不断迸出甜美的喘息。  
亲吻从嘴唇涌过脖颈，绕过挺立的粉色乳头，漫上剧烈收缩着的小腹，反复描摹鼠蹊部浅浅的沟痕。分明是花瓣轻轻扫过的力度，但其中色情的意味鞭打着恩奇都脱缰的想象，淡色的性器尚未爱抚就半勃了。  
“真可怜……就这么想要吗？”  
吉尔伽美什捏着恩奇都颈后十字形的疤痕迫使他仰起脸，目光舔舐着兴奋中泛起粉色的肌肤。  
“可是小蠢货，你不是告诉了外面的杂种，只要十分钟？”  
说着，他另一只手握住恩奇都的阴茎，毫无怜悯可言地搓揉娇嫩的头部。食髓知味的阴茎迅速充血翘起，湿漉漉地泣出前液。吸血鬼冷酷而愉快地拉长声调：  
“谁让这是你说的呢？没办法，我从不会拒绝你。得抓紧让你多去几次才行呢…..”  
他那纵溺快感的爱人抽泣着，从喉咙深处发出呜咽，腰肢却不断挺动，好让充血后倍加敏感的顶端磨蹭他的手掌。伸长的阳具紧绷绷地贴在吉尔伽美什同样揪紧的小腹上，吸血鬼将那柄肉刃按在自己变得温热的下腹，强硬而缓慢地碾动它，咧开八粒牙齿的笑容：  
“怎么样？舒服吗？……我难得那么卖力，你却光顾自己享受……这是重罪，你得想想我会怎么惩罚…”  
神父从没被那么过分地戏弄，以往他总是动情地呻吟几回就能得到想要的。而现在他泪眼朦胧，却要勉力提起腰肢，用肿胀的性器上下刮弄吉尔伽美什滚烫的阳物。丰沛的前液把吉尔伽美什的阴茎和小腹抹得一塌糊涂，而涨红的龟头每一次蹭过丝绒般的柱身都是甜美的折磨。恩奇都被这醍醐灌顶的快感俘获，臣服于吉尔伽美什冷酷之极的支配，并因为自己发情似的臣服渴索兴奋得后腰颤栗  
吉尔伽美什欣赏着这张濒临高潮的绝妙面孔。他知道恩奇都结实的臀部正怎样随着他柔软的腰耸动，他的前液怎样可怜地流到后穴，随着那张饥饿的小嘴无助地翕动。于是他居心险恶地松开那根哭个不停的阴茎，绕到恩奇都背后抚弄黏糊糊的会阴，指尖擦过那层敏感的皮肉，获得恩奇都触电似的震颤后又不再留恋，滑到后穴充血柔软的黏膜上打转，但就是不填满那不断翕张的小洞。  
恩奇都绝望地贴紧吉尔伽美什，翘起的臀部胡乱扭动想要吞下那根可恶的手指。他的神智被漫长的舌吻搅弄成蓬软的奶油，涎水和拉长的粘稠呜咽从张合的嘴角淌了出来。微弱地磨蹭阴茎已是杯水车薪。恩奇都嘤咛出尖细的哭音。他想要伸手纾解被冷落的前面，吉尔伽美什却立刻发出威胁的鼻音，掴了一掌他的臀瓣。  
“吉尔……吉尔…….小心.....眼的小气鬼……”  
暴君哼着拧了一下艳粉的乳头，故意让水漫过他朦胧失焦的眼睛，让水稍稍灌进他的鼻子，恩奇都更为热烈地绞紧他的腰，像饿极的小兽伸出舌尖寻找他，焦躁地拱蹭他的软腭、他的獠牙。惯于欢爱的暴君并不会为这点小小的供奉轻易给他想要的——他只会变本加厉，含着那点稀薄的空气将两颗头颅完全压入水里。  
恩奇都的心脏因为缺氧剧烈地跳动，手指像是要抠下两块耸动的蝴蝶骨一样深陷进吉尔伽美什的背部，脑袋轻飘飘的除了快感什么都处理不了。  
他快要窒息了。  
吉尔伽美什看到他两颊浮起病态的红晕，感觉到他的手脚开始由颤栗变为轻微抽搐。但恩奇都丝毫没有结束这场游戏的意思，他是如此信任自己——那张天真的脸上充满贪得无厌、不知羞耻的渴望。  
恩奇都。恩奇都。我的。恩奇都。  
来吧，死在我施与的快乐里，从中新生。  
吉尔伽美什的手指捅进淫液泛滥的后穴，狂风暴雨鞭挞肠壁的敏感之处。内腔立刻颤抖着舒服得吸吮起他的手指，承受谋杀般的爱抚。现在奔流在他血液里的已经不是氧气，而是燃烧的快乐和酥麻。  
但肠壁深处那个为吉尔伽美什准备的腺体还没有得到抚慰。不够，吉尔的手指也不够……非得要胀大滚烫的阳具捅进来不可，非得要几乎连囊袋也一起塞进去不可，要裹着丝绒的热铁把他钉死在那片脆弱颤抖的黏膜上，他才能得到完全的快乐。这个念头和随之而生的心理快感像闪电一样刺进他的脑髓。死亡和性高潮正踏着后穴吸吮的节奏向他压来，如此辉煌，如此强劲。  
在休克的瞬间，吉尔伽美什捏着恩奇都的后颈将他捞出水面。  
呼吸，接着氧气再度充盈身体的麻痒和前列腺被碾过的快感同时击中了他。脑袋里白光剧烈地闪动，身体如同拔掉木塞的香槟，每一滴血液都变成金色的气泡朝天灵盖喷涌，击穿他单薄的意识。  
“啊——”  
恩奇都缥缈地呻吟着，达到了高潮。久经折磨的阴茎搏动着，终于将精液喷在两人的小腹上。臀部依然颤抖着粘住吉尔伽美什汗湿的皮肤，仿佛想要和他的腹股沟熔化成一体。而吉尔伽美什都没有拔出来，还在孜孜不倦地顶弄那个美妙的腺体。  
暴君没有给他中场休息。他干脆利落地从背后将恩奇都余韵未消的身体压在浴缸壁上，用后入的姿势肏进完全为他打开的身体。  
“这才去了一次，真是个难以取悦的孩子。看来我得更努力才行嘛……”  
他一边不急不缓地抽动，一边拉扯恩奇都的乳头。恩奇都刚刚高潮的身体太过敏感，才射完的性器再度抬起了头。吉尔伽美什听着他放荡之极的呻吟“还要……还要……”，一口咬住他颈后的疤痕。

——越是濒临高潮，他越想吸干雌伏身下的人，让他每一滴血都和自己融为一体，让他每一秒都和自己陷入爱抚高潮的无间地狱。但吉尔伽美什永远不可能这么做……恩奇都最终会像人一样死去，而他却像遗迹那样固定在时间荒漠……这才是真正的神罚。

阳具烫过肠壁里每一条蠕动的褶皱，将他们牵拉到极点，让它们颤抖着亲吻着无尽折磨的元凶。恩奇都面颊潮红地咬住湿透的发丝和手指，脑袋随着身下的挞伐向后仰着，胭脂色的眼角水淋淋地噙着泪花，一心一意地沉醉在违背教义的快乐里。

——多么淫荡、多么美丽。

“来啊，叫出声来，让那个无能的神好好瞧瞧你高潮的模样，……你喜欢被看着高潮对吗？你喜欢、你喜欢……但我决不允许！……淫荡的、淫荡的、只属于我的恩奇都……只能在我怀里发出这么可爱的声音……只能为我舒服到哭泣….”  
恩奇都的腰已经软到一动就要融化了。吉尔伽美什死死碾过后穴深处涨得发疼的腺体，在他因为言语羞辱兴奋到痉挛的腔内势不可挡地喷发。热流冲进了身体深处，恩奇都支离破碎地喘息着，再次射了出来。

 

*  
“啊…..水不热了……”片刻后，恩奇都呆呆地说道。  
他们的下体黏糊糊地相连。他的爱人埋在他背后的长发里，手掌压在他兀自抽动的小腹上，胸腔内模拟人类的器官用凌乱的节奏跳动着，对他低声耳语：“看起来十分钟还没吃饱嘛……放心，恩奇都，精液要多少有多少……不如就在这儿把你灌到像妊娠一样，然后带着一肚子吸血鬼精液回梵蒂冈……”

——不断狂欢吧。至少快乐是神也无法侵害的。


End file.
